


Dangerous Games

by Countershocked (Dokuganryu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dressrosa Arc, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuganryu/pseuds/Countershocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Cross posted from my tumblr]</p><p>Even though he’s caught at the hands of his greatest enemy, Law is refusing to succumb to the shichibukai’s cruel taunts. But how long can he last before giving in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Games

_“Oi, what are you doing Law? I didn’t expect to see you like this…At_ his _hands.”_

_“Cora-san? Am I dead?”_

_“Ha! No, that would be me, but if you let your guard down again…Well, I don’t want to think about that.”_

_“…Doflamingo isn’t dead yet. You worry too much about me.”_

_“No such thing. Anyway, shouldn’t you open your eyes now? Get this over with? I know Doffy isn’t gonna go easy on you.”_

_“I can handle it.”_

_“You better.”_

A sharp throbbing pain in his temples roused Law back to consciousness, although upon remembering exactly where he was, he would have rather had the hallucinations of his deceased mentor. “Good morning, Law.” The voice was all too familiar to him as he looked up, narrowing his brow at the tall figure leering at him from underneath his glasses. “Good afternoon, Doflamingo.” He replied flatly, autonomously tensing at the handcuffs biting into his wrists.

 

Doflamingo ran his tongue over his top lip, a low chuckle building in his throat as he advanced on Law, stopping just shy of the heart shaped throne his prey currently sat chained to. “I can’t believe I had to resort to this to get you back. You really are a bad little boy aren’t you?” He leaned forwards, cracking his neck as he contemplated what to do next. Honestly, part of him wanted to just rip Law’s heart out and shove it down his throat, but that would be too easy. Far, far too easy. He’d planned for _years_ to have Law where he wanted him.

 

Completely at his mercy.

 

“You know me. Misbehaving all these years.” A smirk tugged at his lips as he challenged Doflamingo. He would fight the maniac every step of the way to try and salvage some control. The warlord was expecting the cockiness that Law was so full of, in fact, he thrived off of it. “Oh I know…” Doflamingo’s grin widened, “…It just means we have a lot of catching up to do, hm?” He twitched a couple of his fingers, letting his strings loosely settle around Law’s neck.

 

Law swallowed thickly, wincing a little at the metallic taste sat at the back of his throat. He knew he should choose his words carefully- Doflamingo could slit his throat with a single motion- yet he didn’t, no, he couldn’t let the man before him win this. “You can try, but I won’t give in to you. No matter what you do to me.” He could feel the strings grow tighter as he spoke, but it didn’t change his frosty expression. He was determined not to lose.

 

“Those are some big words. Could it be you’ve forgotten I just filled you with bullets? They were lead by the way, I thought you’d appreciate that.” Doflamingo let out a cruel laugh, forming more strings with his other hand, “Of course, that was nothing compared to what you’re about to feel inside you.” The taunting words briefly confused him, but the confusion soon turned to agony as several of Doflamingo’s strings pierced his skin, causing a deep laceration across the centrepiece of his chest tattoo. “How creative of you.” Law bit back the pain, hissing the words through gritted teeth.

 

Doflamingo however, was more focused on the droplets of blood rolling down his captive’s body, even licking his lips at the sight. “You’re not expressing your suffering just yet, but you will. We both know that.” The blond wrapped strings all around Law’s body, holding him firmly in place for the next stage of his little game. “As much as I enjoy your struggles, I want you to be still for this- trust me, I know you’ll love it.”

 

“Do what you li-“ Law kept his expression stoic, at least, he did until he felt the warmth of Doflamingo’s tongue against his skin, lapping at the blood seeping from the wound. Annoyingly it sent a shiver through his entire body, prompting Doflamingo to move slightly more to one side, the tip of his tongue ever so lightly flicking Law’s nipple before taking it into his mouth, biting down as he sucked.

 

Honestly Law didn’t know what to do. He’d vaguely anticipated this, but he was unsure how long his body would last before any physical signs of arousal would be noticed. Judging by the fact he could feel his groin twitch, he decided not very long at all. Doflamingo’s plan was working seamlessly, much to his pleasure. He was going to fucking love seeing Law squirm because of him. “Sensitive are we?” He smirked, pulling back to look at his prey. “How long’s it been?” Doflamingo lifted his foot, pressing it firmly into Law’s crotch, grinding the heel of his shoe against the forming bulge under the fabric.

 

The pressure sent a jolt of pleasure through Law’s body, though he refused to give in. “Resorting to dirty tactics? I expected nothing less from you.” He hoped the dry tone would mask the slight panic racing through his mind as he recited numerous boring medical textbooks, anything to take his focus off of where Doflamingo’s foot currently rested. “You’re not fooling me, Law. You’re trembling…In fear? Pleasure?” Doflamingo sneered, moving to slam his boot against the fresh chest wound, his usual grin widening at the break in Law’s composure.

 

Law bit into his lip, sliding his eyes shut, fighting back the cries he could feel building as his pain threshold was pushed to the limits. He wanted to pull back some control, smirk through it, brush it off like it was nothing at all. Except this wasn’t nothing at all. This was Doflamingo.

 

“You seem to have forgotten your manners.” He yanked Law’s head up with the strings coiled around his neck, “I recall a conversation we had about answering your superiors?” Doflamingo taunted, his voice thick with contempt as he dragged his tongue along Law’s neck, tugging on one of his earrings while he spoke. “I have nothing to say to you.” Law hissed, shaking from a mix of anger and frustration (a little embarrassment too, but he wouldn’t admit anything of the sort to Doflamingo) at the lack of control he had. Doflamingo on the other hand was loving every second. Seeing Law squirm underneath him like this was what he’d waited for all these years. “I don’t like liars Law….Corazon learned that the hard way, didn’t he?” He hissed, yanking his strings to force Law’s lips to part for his tongue, moving to slide it over Law’s, smirking as he tasted blood at the back of his throat.

 

Law wanted nothing more than to bite down hard on the bastard’s tongue, but his jaw vehemently refused to clamp down, so instead he sat there, gagging as Doflamingo forcibly kissed him. Even hearing the word Corazon out of his mouth made all kinds of emotion burn up inside of him, but he wouldn’t rise to it- he had more important matters to deal with- like Doflamingo’s hand unzipping his trousers.

 

He struggled mercilessly against the tightening strings, fighting to stop the flush across his face building as his captor’s hand gave his hardening cock a squeeze. God was he willing his body not to be affected, but he knew it was impossible, Doflamingo was skilled, he knew exactly how to push Law’s buttons. “Fufufu, you’re shivering…” The warlord chuckled, licking a trail of saliva from the corner of Law’s lips.

 

Law didn’t reply, trying to steady his breathing as Doflamingo’s thumb pressed against the head of his cock, smirking as the shaft twitched in his palm. “Your body is so honest with me…” His smile grew wider “…yet you are being ever so shy. Let me hear that voice of yours Law, begging, pleading. I want to make you regret everything you’ve ever done to betray me.”

 

“N-nothing you can do will make me regret betraying you.” His words were unconvincing, given the fact his breaths were coming in short, broken pants. Honestly his cock was throbbing now; Doflamingo’s fingers teased him mercilessly while his tongue and teeth attacked his neck and throat, adding to the bruises littering Law’s slender frame. “You’ll eat those words when I’m through with you.” Doflamingo hissed, feeling his own cock start to rouse at seeing Law like this. “Fear not though, I won’t be fucking you just yet…I want our first time to be special.” He was biding his time, waiting until Law was on the brink of surrendering before taking him. Law didn’t want to think about that, cursing as a low moan slipped from his lips in response to Doflamingo squeezing the base of his shaft, watching in fascination at the precum oozing from the head.

 

The build-up was hitting him worse now as wave after wave of pleasure shot through him, his hips jerking against the strings as his climax grew. There was nothing he could do to stop this now, he knew Doflamingo was winning this dangerous game of theirs. At least for the time being. The warlord was eager to advance his plans concerning his new toy, but these things couldn’t be rushed. Law would learn his place after the right amount of punishment.

 

Law couldn't repress the urge anymore, his cock pulsed and twitched as his ejaculate started to ooze out, much to his embarrassment. Doflamingo gave a short chuckle, stilling his hand, observing how Law’s body still bucked up, expecting to be satisfied. “Hm? Did you want something?” The warlord ran a finger through the fluids, lapping it up with a smug grin. The doctor turned his head from his captor as much as the strings would allow, swallowing thickly “N-not from you…B-Bastard.” His body may have shown otherwise, but he was damn sure he didn't want Doflamingo in any way except dead.

 

“That will soon change boy. Remember that there is no escaping from me. You’ve made your bed, now you’re going to lie in it like a good little bitch.” Doflamingo gave Law’s shaft one final squeeze before pulling back, taking in the full sight of his new pet.

 

“You can’t keep me here forever, Doflamingo.”

 

“Can’t I? Says who? I’ll repeat myself one final time, shall I?” His hand slammed into Law’s throat, “You’re mine now. At my mercy. I’ll do what I please with you and your body. You have no say in anything. You lost that right the second you betrayed me all those years ago,” his fist clenched, “I’m going to break every little scrap of your will until you’re begging me for death. Are we clear?” He let go, smirking down as Law gave a nod, muttering a “yes” through short, sharp breaths.

 

“I’ll be back for you later. Don’t go anywhere now, fufufu…”

 


End file.
